Mobile and wearable devices that are represented by smart phones, tablet PCs, or smart watches, are driven using chargeable batteries due to their portable characteristics. Accordingly, it is an important factor in using such electronic devices how long the batteries can be used with their limited battery capacities.
According to a platform operation method in the related art, if an electronic device enters into an idle state, all applications and processes are made to be changed to a freeze state to block unnecessary scheduling, and then if the electronic device wakes up again through a specific event, all the applications and processes are made to be changed to an unfreeze state to enable the electronic device to perform a corresponding operation according to the specific event.